The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Petouch.’
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Petunia cultivar is freely flowering with a trailing and spreading plant habit and an attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Petunia originated from a cross between female parent ‘Y0892,’ an early and blue flowering unnamed seedling of own breeding, and male parent ‘A1057,’ a very good branching and rather late selection of own breeding.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Enkhuizen since August 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.